The legion's chinese new year
by Bffl
Summary: The Legion has Legion Auditions on New years eve. What is SkyDancer? And where abouts did she come from? Read and review. PLUS Please no flames.


The Legion's Chinese new year

Phantom girl lazily turned off her screaming alarm clock wishing that some day she could have a lie in. It wasn't just the alarm clock that woke her; it was Cham knocking on the door.

"WHAT IS IT CHAM!" Phantom girl yelled.

"Here's your laundry and make sure next time you wake up on the other side of the bed," Cham laughed at his homemade joke.

'There he goes again, I can't wait for tonight,' Phantom girl thought.

Phantom girl got dressed in her usual Legion uniform and went down to breakfast to see Timber wolf baking.

"I thought I'd try something different for breakfast," Timber wolf told her.

"Like what?" Phantom girl asked curiously, taking in the smell of a 21st Century meal.

"Porridge. Bouncing boy told me to make some porridge for everyone to try, I have no idea why that inflatable likes the 21st Century so much," Timber wolf answered pouring the porridge into the bowls. Phantom girl sat down and waited for everyone else to come for their breakfast. 15 minutes had passed and all the legionnaires were gobbling up Timber wolf breakfast making 'hmm mmm,' every now and again. Cham finished his first and went with Brainy to decorate the Legion auditions room for the New Year.

"No, no, no. Why another Legion audition?" Lightning lad complained.

"Because we're not strong enough," Brainy answered.

"Not strong enough for what? The Fatal Five are in jail, the same with LSV AND Imperiax is…" Lightning lad babbled.

"Just because. I don't know Lightning lad but sometimes I think you get too much of your own way," Brainy interrupted with a frown.

"Well I'm sitting next to Irma," Lightning lad puffed.

"Fine by me as long as you don't moan," Brainy said in his usual monotone voice.

With the help of Superman, Kell and the three Triplicates the audition room was spotless and colourful. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, party poppers on a plate nearby and the walls, floor and ceiling were gleaming. For the finishing touch Mia placed a 'Legion Audition Day' Sign on the front of the building.

**3 Hours later**

"How many more people?" Lightning lad moaned.

"Um… Only two," Saturn girl replied pointing at the list.

"Phew, and I thought we'd be here for 3 hours," Lightning lad exclaimed.

"We have," Mia said plainly.

"Oh," Lightning lad groaned.

"Ok, Next!" Brainy yelled, and as he did so a dragon stumbled in almost tripping over his own wings.

"What the…" Chameleon boy stated but trailed off lost for words.

"y-you m-must b-be S-skydancer," Bouncing boy trembled.

"Indeed I am, and you don't need to be frightened I don't eat man," SkyDancer told them promisingly.

"Ok, so what can Dragons do?" Mia questioned.

"Breathe fire, fly and have super strength. Some Dragons are lucky and control all elements like me. I'm a GoldenBrow dragon. The last one in the galaxy. There are still other dragons but I'm the last from my breed," SkyDancer explained.

"Ok, I think we've found our legionnaire who may have to take up two sleeping quarters," Superman joked but stopped when SkyDancer glared at him.

"Laugh your guts out Superman cause I know your weaknesses," SkyDancer threatened.

Superman blushed has beads of sweat cascaded down his face.

"Um… So Timber wolf why don't you and Phantom girl show SkyDancer to her quarters and see if you can knock the wall down between the one next door too," Saturn girl ordered.

"Ok," Phantom girl mumbled and followed Timber wolf and SkyDancer.

The three remained silent until Phantom girl had to talk. She couldn't cope at all with too much silence.

"So, how've you been SkyDancer?" Phantom girl queried.

"Good enough to walk," SkyDancer answered plainly.

"Bad time to talk," Timber wolf grunted.

Phantom girl stopped what she was doing and carried on in silence. Finally they reached the quarters. Timber wolf stepped inside and knocked down the other wall.

"Big enough for a baby dragon to sleep in," SkyDancer yawned showing her pearly white teeth.

"A baby Dragon?" Timber wolf and Phantom girl chorused.

"Yeah, I'm a baby dragon. Of course I'm quite big for a baby but this is the size of a normal ADULT dragon. Adult GoldenBrows are bigger than this building," SkyDancer explained.

"Then how come you know so much?" Phantom girl quizzed.

"We are always born with all the intelligence," SkyDancer replied… "So we don't get hunted,"

"So I guess we're gonna have to get Brande's workers to build a gigantic house when SkyDancer becomes an adult," Phantom girl exclaimed.

"Don't worry yet, we age quite slow and grow even slower," SkyDancer comforted… "Now could I have a nap in peace please? Flying all the way from the 11th Century to the 31st was very tiring,"

Timber wolf and Phantom girl exited the room with gawping mouths. They finally closed them when they met each other's gaze. Phantom girl's black and white eyes camouflaged with her costume and Timber wolf's eyes gleamed amber. They both snapped back to reality not realizing they were looking at each other.


End file.
